Accidental Kiss
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Gakuto accidentally kissed the sleeping Jiroh, but suddenly he woke. what would he do?


**Accidental Kiss  
**Author: Kaichama  
Genre: Romance, fluff  
Pairing: JiGaku, slight ShishiTori  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine. How much I must write this even all of you've knew it?

I wrote it as a White Day Present for Akira, as a reply b'coz she has wrote a sweet KazuYa fanfic for me in Valentine Day. Sorry if it was bad, I can't really write this pairing, so it was really hard for me. ;;

Thanks to **Toshi** to beta it!!!

"Hoi, Jiroh!!! Wake up! Don't sleep here! You could catch a cold!"

Gakuto shook Jiroh's shoulder, made the blonde boy yawned, and opened his eyes slowly. "Humm? Gakuto? What's up?" Jiroh blinked. "Don't sleep here, I said!!! You could catch a cold! Move!" Gakuto pulled Jiroh's hands, shook him. "Hai, hai! Wait, Gakuto! I can wake by my self" and in seconds, Jiroh fell asleep again.

"Jirooooh!!!!!! Oiiiii!! Wake uuuuuup!!!!"

"Zzzzzz.."

Gakuto sighed. Ok, he gave up. Maybe he must call Kabaji to move Jiroh to another place. Gakuto didn't understand, why he must always baby-sitting someone like Jiroh by himself. Another Hyoutei member just too lazy to do it. Sometimes Atobe asked (or for clear, ordered) Kabaji to move him or woke him up, but that's just if there's something important, like when Jiroh's turn to play, regular's meeting (although Jiroh would never gave his attention to it), etc. Sometimes Ohtori looked care to him, but he was too scared to disturb his sleepy sempai's sleep, so he rarely woke him up. Just Gakuto cared about him. Gakuto didn't know why he could volunteered him self like this. But he just couldn't let Jiroh. Maybe he was really assembling his mother's trait.

Gakuto called Kabaji and asked him to move Jiroh to the club room. Kabaji nodded and hissed his "usu", then brought Jiroh easily on his shoulder like usual.

Gakuto followed Kabaji to the club room, and opened the club room's door first.

"Aa, ah, Shishido-san! There's someone! Don't here! Ko-konnichiwa, Gakuto-sempai!" Ohtori was there, with Shishido (Gakuto noticed Shishido was there because of Ohtori's word). Ohtori's face was flushed in depth red. He pushed Shishido suddenly, made Shishido fall to the floor. "Ouch! Choutarou! Don't push me like that!" pouted Shishido. Ohtori paled and murmured sorry repeatly to Shishido. Gakuto just sweat-dropped, saw the view in front of him. "Omae-tachi… don't do something like that in the club's room!"

Shishido glared at him. "It's not your business!" retorted him to Gakuto, and stood. "Let's go, Choutarou!" muttered him, and pulled Ohtori's hand to go out from the club room. Gakuto sighed (again) and ordered Kabaji to put Jiroh on the bench. After Jiroh landed safely on the bench, Gakuto nodded to Kabaji. "You may go now, Kabaji. Thanks."

"Usu."

Kabaji left Gakuto and Jiroh in the club room and closed the door.

Silence.

"Zzzzzz."

"Oh, man, how can he always sleep like that!" yelled Gakuto in depression. Gakuto took a glance on Jiroh. He looked… geez, he looked _cute_.

Gakuto shook his head. N-no! how could he think that _Jiroh_ was _cute_? Must be something wrong with his brain!

Gakuto took another glance. "Uuhm…" Jiroh yawned, surprised Gakuto, but he didn't move. Gakuto felt his chest beat loudly. Thump, thump, thump.

Gakuto didn't know what he just do. He leaned on Jiroh, and kissed him.

_Gakuto kissed Jiroh._

Gakuto pulled himself, shocked by his own action.

_What….. What the hell? I must be crazy!!!_

Gakuto stood, and clenched his hand. Calm down, Gakuto, calm down. It was just a spontan action. It was impossible that he was… um, he was a _gay_.

_Yes! Don't worry, Gakuto! Jiroh was sleeping! He wouldn't know what've happened! You'll be all right, Gakuto!_

"Uhhmm…." Jiroh yawned once more, and opened his eyes. He blinked and sat on the bench. Gakuto gulped. "Err, eh, Jiroh, you've awake?"

Jiroh kept in silent, and peered at Gakuto, didn't say a single word.

"Wha-what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jiroh tilted his head. "Umm… I just thought, why did you _**kiss**_me, Gakuto?"

Gakuto's eyes widened. "You… you noticed that, Jiroh?"

"Ha? Yes, I'm. So, why?" Jiroh smiled an angelic smile. _Oh my God, please, make me dissapear!_

"A…ano… that was…" Gakuto didn't know what to say.

"That was?" Jiroh's eyes narrowed.

"That was…" Gakuto bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"I… I don't know! Sorry!!!!" Gakuto turned his body, and rushed from the club room. His face was as red as a tomato. "Ga-Gakuto!! Wait! What the?"

_Baka Gakuto. Baka. Baka. Bakabakabakabakabakabakabaka!!!!!!!!! What'd I done?? Why the hell I… I kissed him??????_

Gakuto ran away from the club room, didn't care where his feet bring him. He stopped under a tree in the school's backyard. He gasped for air, just noticed he has ran so far.

Gakuto touched his lips with his fingers. He still could feel remain of the kiss before. It felt like… chocolate. Jiroh must be ate chocolate before Gakuto kissed him. It was so sweet. Gakuto still could feel the warmness of those soft lips…

_Wa-wa-wait! What am I thinking? It's not time to think about such a thing!_

Gakuto felt his blood rushed up to his brain. It must be a dream. Yes, Gakuto would find him self awake from this bad dream…

But it wasn't. it was not a dream. Gakuto crushed his head in frustration to the tree. His world just end. Jiroh would surely hate him and thought he wa a _gay_, and maybe he would tell everyone about it. And another Hyoutei members would knew, and ignored him, and Yuushi and Shishido would teased him and Atobe would feel disgusted to him and Kantoku maybe didn't want a gay in his team and would kicked him from regular and his classmates would hate him too and his teachers would disgusted to him too and told his parents and they would knew and they would hate him too and disgusted to him and would forbid him to go to school and would locked him in his house, maybe they wouldn't gave him permission to go out from his own room and…

Gakuto shivered after imagine it. No, he would never let it happen. He would explain it to Jiroh, it was just an accident!

Gakuto turned his body to look for Jiroh, but he surprised because Jiroh was behind him. An innocent smile still curved on his lips.

"Gakuto, why did you run away? You didn't answer my question!"

Gakuto clenched his palm. "Errm, don't… don't think it in the wrong way, Jiroh! I never mean to…" Gakuto's face blushed, "…kissed you… that was just an accident! Right! An accident! Don't think too much 'bout it!"

Jiroh raised his eyebrown. "An accident? That was?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah! An accident! You believe me, nee, nee, Jiroh? Please don't tell anyone 'bout it! Please…" Gakuto begged. _Please believe it, Jiroh!_

Jiroh kept in silence, his eyes looked blank. Maybe he was sleepy? But he wasn't. Then he smiled again. "I understand. That was just an accident, nee? I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Gakuto sighed in relieve. _Thanks God, he believes it! _But that was just before Jiroh walked toward him and leaned on him, and still smiled, and _kissed_ him on the lips.

Gakuto's eyes narrowed. It can't be true… Jiroh just kissed him!

It was a long, sweet kiss.

Jiroh pulled him self and smiled again. But it was not an angelic smile, nor an innocent one. It was a mocking smile. "So it _was_ also an accidental kiss, nee, Gakuto? So please don't tell anyone about it too. Deal?"

Gakuto shocked. Who- WHO IS THIS EVIL BOY?

Jiroh suddenly fell asleep, surprised Gakuto. "Zzzz."

"Shit, how could you do such a thing to me and fall asleep? You damn-sleepy-head!"

"Zzzz."

Gakuto let Jiroh's head rest on his lap. "Aah, fuck! I really was being a gay! It was your fault, Jiroh!"

"Zzzzzz."

"Nee, Jiroh."

"Zzzzz."

Gakuto cupped Jiroh's cheek, and kissed his lips once more. He pulled and smile mockingly. "So it was also an accidental kiss."

**-END-**

Yeah, I know it was bad. Like I said before, I'm not used to this pairing. I made it just because it is Akira's odd-favorite-pairing. So comment and **fire** welcome! D


End file.
